


I Don't Want To Lose You

by RavenWolfie97



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfie97/pseuds/RavenWolfie97
Summary: another zetalpha thing with IRL consequences and an attempt at angst





	I Don't Want To Lose You

Michael felt cold the last few days. His mood wavered, his eyes drooped, his voice began to falter. He tried to interact with who he could online, but showed nothing in real life, and even then his internet conversations were hollow at best and just depressing at worst. Michael felt not a thing but cold and sadness. Why was he feeling this way?  
Chris had been acting strange whether IRL or in TOME. He was distracted, somewhat distant, dodgy of any questions, and a little paranoid in general. It got real bad once his attitude changed from peppy and confident to abrasive and severed, and his voice had weakened to a gravelly husk. Suddenly he disappeared from TOME the next couple of days without telling anyone - that is until he messaged Michael about having to go to the hospital for some serious respiratory disease.  
It has been two weeks since then, and Michael was giving up hope. He must have stopped breathing and fallen comatose, or worse… And he lived too far away; it wasn’t like he could pop in and check on him, and even if he could Michael didn’t know the hospital Chris checked into.  
Thinking about his friend made his throat tighten up and his chest hurt. Mike clutched his heart as he tried to hold back week-long tears but couldn’t, letting them flow out with every wail he cried. As far as he knew… his boyfriend was dead.

Michael’s eyes stung as they met the sunlight that morning. He had cried himself to sleep, and his dreams weren’t particularly pleasant either, filled with every worst case hospital scenario he could think of. He sat up from his bed reluctantly and looked at his nightstand. His phone’s light was blinking at him, and a quick vibration rattled the device across the table. Mike picked it up and saw he had messages… from Chris! Immediately, his face lit up and his heart started beating fast. He opened up the messages and scanned through them.  
“Hey dude, sorry it’s been so long! I bet you were worried sick, and I’m so so sorry I didn’t get to update you at all.  
But, I’m out of the hospital - back home for a few days now! Been resting up my brain and my voice.  
I’ll be coming onto TOME tonight at around 6pm, and I really want to see you.  
I missed you so much, Michael. You’ll come on tonight, won’t you? Love you.”  
Michael nearly began to cry again, this time from happiness. He didn’t feel like he needed to respond to Chris’s message, considering how it was written, so he waited until before 6pm to meet with his friend.

As soon as Alpha flew into TOME, he opened up his PMs and typed up a location for Chris to meet him at.  
“Hey Chris, I can’t wait to see you again. I’ll find a room in ;Mechcity for us, and I’ll attach coordinates once I get there. See you soon! -A”  
He chuckled as he added the little signature to the end, just like Zetto used to do. With that, he sent his message and made his way to ;Mechcity and the apartment complexes.  
Alpha checked into a vacant room, sent Chris the coordinates, and sat down on the couch patiently. Or at least, he’d be more patient if he wasn’t so anxious. He restlessly shook his leg and stared at the floor as thoughts and emotions began swirling through his head. Alpha was happy - excited, even - but at the same time, he was scared to think of what Chris was going to be like after his stay at the hospital. From his messages it sounded like he was back to his normal self, but for all Michael knew it could have been a cover-up. Would his voice be back to normal, too? Alpha wondered. Who knows if he still had a voice…? He bit his lip, holding his fears back as well as he could.

A hard knock at the door startled Alpha back into reality. He got up and opened the door, and immediately a dumb, wrinkled smile stretched across his face. In the doorway, Zetto leaned against the side with his right arm over his head and pointed at Alpha as soon as he answered, looking overly-flirtatious with his eyes half-lidded, his eyebrows cocked, and his sharp grin completely crooked.  
“Hey,” he greeted simply, with a slight croak.  
Alpha couldn’t help but burst out laughing; all of his emotions finally tumbled out in his craze of laughter. Out of what he could open of his eyes, he saw Zetto chuckling along with him, a genuine smile now on his face.  
Zetto put a gentle hand on Alpha’s shoulder. “Did you miss me?” he muttered.  
Alpha quickly flung his arms around Zetto’s back and pulled them close, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “Oh my God, I’m so happy to see you again…” Tears were falling down his cheeks and he sniffled through his words.  
Zetto let out a soft sigh. “It’s okay, babe… I’m here,” he reassured, embracing Alpha back. “I’m so sorry I worried you.” He thread his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and stroked to calm him down as he continued to whimper.  
Alpha shivered with joy at his touch, and he broke away to carefully kiss Zetto’s lips.  
It was crooked and his lips trembled, but his intent was genuine, and Zetto accepted it.  
Alpha stepped back. “God, I’m sorry,” he said, wiping away his tears with the heel of his hand. “I shouldn’t be so emotional over this…”  
“No, you’re fine, Michael,” Zetto responded fervently. “Your feelings are completely justified… You were helpless and scared, and I left you in the dark for so long. I completely understand why you feel the way you do…”  
“I was… _really_ scared. Terrified. I thought…” Alpha’s throat tightened. “I thought I was about to lose you…”  
“But I’m here now.” Zetto smiled. It was supposed to be warm, but he suddenly exploded into a coughing fit. Alpha flinched away with wide eyes. After a moment, Zetto recovered, and with a small chuckle added, “Well, I might not be in perfect shape yet, but… I’m here. For you.”  
Alpha smiled back at him. “I’m just happy to see you again.”  
“Me too.” With that, they shared another tender hug. “So,” Zetto started, “why don’t you tell me how you’ve been?”  
Alpha nodded and the two sat down on the couch, calmly enjoying their company.


End file.
